


You Can’t Have Another

by lainfiquette



Series: The Misfortunate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainfiquette/pseuds/lainfiquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little quick marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Have Another

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from alloftheprompts on Tumblr.

“Ok, hold still, one more to go.” Caiohme sat perfectly still as Adeline Cadash, better known as Addie to her friends and Crimson to her patrons, added a fourth piercing to the top of Caiohme’s elven shaped ears. Addie smiled as she finished, reaching for the stud that was soaking in antiseptic, and then emplacing it in the new hole. “So, just like the other one, kitten.” Addie patted the sixteen year old’s shoulder as she turned to look at the older elven healer that was watching them in the process.  
“Really, Caiohme, another? You look like a Rivaini pirate.” Reva Lavellan said with a chuckle as he stood at the doorway and fondly watched his foster child blush.  
“I do not, Reva. What do you think Simon will say?” Caiohme asked curiously, Addie smiled to herself, Caiohme could do no wrong in her older brother’s eyes, so she was sure it wouldn’t be anything new.  
“Addie!” Bella’s voice rose through the building and Addie grinned. Their proprietress was known for staying up all night talking with patrons as well as making sure all her “girls” were taken care of. Since Reva had found Caiohme, both he and she had taken up residence in the “house”, Caiohme helping with cooking, cleaning, and lately running the bar, as well as assisting Reva where needed for healing. Which to Addie was a relief, as Bella, was starting to train Addie to take her place. Which meant no more patrons and a lot more socializing.  
At first Addie had missed it, but that was until she realized she had just gotten used to the idea of selling her body. Not that she was against it, but her family had started utilizing her looks when she was young, only thirteen, dragging her down to Orzammar in hopes of her getting pregnant and making a good alliance with a noble family in order to have a bigger role in merchandising and the Carta in Orzammar. Her last suitor had been abusive, but her family had ignored her broken bones and continued to force her towards him. At last she had had enough and had run away. She had met Bella in Ferelden at fifteen, who took her under her arm so to speak. She made sure Addie could read and was cared for. Furthermore, when they had moved to Ostwick and Bella opened her House of Companions, it was Addie who had to convince Bella to let her become one of those companions. Bella had agreed on the condition that when she was ready to retire that Addie would pick up the reigns and take over as the proprietress of Bella’s House of Companions. Now thinking back on it, she wondered if Bella had known she would eventually grow to love someone enough to know that love didn’t come from sex.  
She walked into the common room to see Bella nursing a steaming mug of coffee, eyeballing some toast that Bear had set in front of her at the bar. Addie smiled as Bear walked into the common room from the kitchen to dump scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes on her plate.  
“You’ll be eating all of that. I saw how much you drank last night. It’ll help nurse up the rest of that alcohol from last night, Bells.” Bella was a tall blonde Ferelden woman, she literally towered over most of the humans in Ostwick. Her sky blue eyes crinkled slightly but nodded and picked up the toast. Addie didn’t know her age, but guessed she was in her forties. At twenty-four, Addie knew that age was sometimes a sore point for some women.  
“Addie, can I talk with you?” Bear asked with a smile as he pointed towards the kitchen. She grinned at the Qunari and followed behind him.  
“So, Bella told me you’re not taking clients anymore.” Bear said as they entered the kitchen, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him and nodded. He knelt in front of her and held out a ring. “So I wanted to say, if you wanted to …” She smiled as he stumbled over the words, taking the ring from his hand and slipping it on her left ring finger.  
“Oh, just say it you great big Lummox.” She said with a giggle as she kissed his forehead between his horns.  
“This means you can’t have another. Are you ok with that?” He asked still looking her straight in the eye.  
“The way I view it, there never was another before there was you.” Addie said as she cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him on the mouth.


End file.
